The present invention relates to snare drums, and particularly to apparatus for mounting the snare wires to the drum shell.
The “drum set” is comprised of three types of drums: the bass drum, toms and snare drum. The snare drum is central to the drum set and distinctive both in function and design. The basic difference is in the design of the upper and lower bearing rims or edges of the drum shell, across which the drumhead vibrates. The upper bearing edge of the snare drum is shaped evenly (flat) around the 360-degree circumference while the bottom bearing edge has two cutouts (generally elliptical or semi-circular) positioned parallel to each other and 180 degrees apart. The cutout is called the “snare bed” and varies in length and depth depending the model and/or the manufacturer. This produces a “domed” type shape across the drumhead, crucial in maintaining intimate contact between the vibrating drumhead and the snare wires.
The snare wires are a set of coiled wires varying in material (although most are steel), coil pitch, wire quantity, gauge, shape, length, spacing between wires, and overall width. These variables control the amount and timbre of the “snare” sound as the drumhead and wires vibrate during play. The ends of each set of individual snare wires are fitted, often soldered, onto two opposite rectangular plates, often referred to as the “end plate” or “end-clip” which are situated within the bearing edge adjacent a respective cut out. Each clip is attached to a strap or cable which runs through the cutout and along the outside the shell, with one strap attached to the snare strainer and the other strap attached to a butt-end. The butt end holds one strap in fixed position relative to the edge while the strainer can selectively pull or release the other strap thereby changing the tension on the snare wires.
For the majority of snare drums, there are two types of end-clip designs, the “step” clip and the “curved” or “bent” end-clip. The choice between the two clip designs is subjective. The end-clips are designed to stretch the snare wires as evenly as possible laterally across the center of the drumhead and down into the snare bed. This creates intimate contact of the snare wires against the surface of the drumhead, insuring “snare response” from the center to the edge.
The traditional dual strap-type connector is difficult to mount and adjust. It requires perfectly even tension applied to each cable end to properly “seat” the snare wires and insure that all wire strands receive equal tension. The single strap method also has its shortcomings. Once the strap passes under the back end of the clip it creates a surface that is at a different elevation than the back of the clip, creating a pivot axis and a “see-saw” effect that destabilizes the connection between the clip and snare wires to the head surface during performance. The above mounting methods described create inconsistency in sound and are difficult to properly adjust.